


Maddie and Buck’s true parents!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Bobby and Athena are Maddie’s parents, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, Unofficial Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: After the Factory Fire Buck and his biological parents make up but Bobby and Athena want them to know how they feel about how they treated Buck and Maddie.
Kudos: 50





	Maddie and Buck’s true parents!

Buck talked to his parents after he got back from the hospital with Bobby as everything seemed like it was better “Hey Buck why don’t you take the rest of the shift off and go relax and talk to Maddie you had a long day.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when he smiled at Bobby when he left and headed to get changed into his street clothes and headed to Maddie’s apartment when he needed to talk to his sister.

Bobby looked at the couple sitting at the table “how do you know our son?” Margaret asked Bobby who looked at the couple “oh he is your son?” Bobby asked when the Buckley parents looked confused at the question “because that sweet man thinks he’s a mistake and only parts to you guys instead of a son.” Bobby started.

Bobby looked at the Buckley parents “you don’t understand we needed to save our son and Evan was our only chance.” Philp told Bobby “yeah and it’s a tragedy that Danile died but Buck and Maddie should have to deal with you two not being fit parents.” Bobby said when Eddie and Hen heard this when they just let Bobby tell the Buckley parents off.

“Evan understand that we were greving.” Margaret told Bobby “Did he? When Buck first joined my team he was so broken that he thought the uniform was the only good thing that he could bring to the table.” Bobby said when Eddie looked mad that his best friend was so hurt by these people sitting at the table.

“Are you a parent?” Philp asked Bobby “a better one then you two. I have 4 kids, two step kids and two unofficial adopted kids.” Bobby said when the whole crew smiled “May, Harry,Buck and Maddie.” Bobby told the parents “you can’t take our kids away from us!” Margaret told Bobby 

“I didn’t but do you know that Buck had been in the hospital more times then I care to count for or see because I see that boy as my son I don’t care that he’s not my biological son.” Bobby told the Buckley parents. 

Athena came by to check on Buck when she heard Bobby going off on someone hoping it wasn’t Buck because that boy has been through so much in the last few months that he doesn’t need anymore thrown at him.

“Buck is my son and my wife and I have a room set up for him if he needs to stop by or we have a hard shift he can come home and be with family that will be there for him.” Bobby said when Athena smiled.

“Hey babe you ready to go home?” Athena asked Bobby who smiled “sure honey let me just finish packing up my things then we can go home because our kids are coming over for dinner and family movie night.” Bobby told Athena.

“It’s so nice to meet the Buckley parents we have heard so much about you guys.” Athena told the Buckley parents “good things?” Margaret asked “oh honey, no you see you hurt my kids and I will bring my claws out I don’t care if they are my biological kids or just two siblings who seem lost so my husband and I took them in.” Athena said while the team smiled at Athena. 

Bobby called Buck and told him to bring Maddie over for dinner and movie night when Buck said ok when he told his sister “how do you think they were with Margaret and Philp?” Maddie asked “oh I don’t know I would love to be a fly on the wall in the fire station.” Buck told Maddie who smiled “we’ll be ok right?” Maddie asked Buck “for sure we have our true family.” Buck told Maddie who smiled when they headed to Bobby and Athena’s house. 

Once Buck and Maddie got to the house they hugged Bobby and Athena when Athena had Maddie look at some baby clothes and some things that Chim and Maddie could use when the baby girl gets here while Bobby and Buck made dinner.

“Eddie told me that you went all out on Margaret and Philp.” Buck told Bobby “for my kids anything.” Bobby told Buck who smiled “thanks dad.” Buck told Bobby who smiled “your welcome kiddo.” Bobby told Buck when Athena smiled at her husband and son. 

After dinner and the movie Buck stayed with Bobby and Athena while Chim came to pick up Maddie to take her back to the apartment “thank you for looking out for Buck.” Maddie said when she hugged Bobby and Athena “oh sweetie you and your brother don’t have to thank us for caring about you two and taking you in as our kids.” Athena told Maddie who said ok with a smile when she left with Chim.


End file.
